Changes and life
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: Changes are part of life. And well our heros and villains, who had been retired, are experiment those with their own families and start to live new layers of the life. Perhaps this kids growing up as their families will learn a lot about being a family.


Chapter 1: New friends arrive

Everything always change and always gonna keep changing. After the last adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle they decided to retired as their enemies, Boris and Natahsa, did and Start a new life. Rocky and Bullwinkle were now having the custody of their nieces after their parents die in a terrible war. Rebecca Veronica, Bullwinkle's niece, and Elioty Maria, Rocky's niece, grow up together and become best friends, their uncles are the only family they have left.

Everything started in a warm agust, the first day of school. It was the new being of the girls after that terrible tragedy they lived in the past. Of course, that Rocky and Bullwinkle still have their concerns about the girls in their first day, but well they are starting again.

"Everything is ready?" Rocky asked them

"Yep" Rebecca replied

"Everything, uncle" Elie said "for the fifht time"

"Well, we are kind of nervous of your first day of school, girls" Rocky explained "After all what happen to your parents…you might having some struggles"

"Don't worry" Rebecca smiled "We are feeling prepare"

"That's the spirit" Bullwinkle arrived "Remember that life is a new adventure…or was the first day of school?"

"Either way" Rocky said "We hope you have a great day "

"We love you" The girls hugged them and went through their bus

"We love you too" They said smiling

"They grow up too fast" Bullwinkle said.

That was the morning of our heros. But let's move to the not goodinks, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. They get married, well they were already in love for along time, and have four children close to Pottsylvania's sea. But of course that parenthood change more of them making them worry about their own children and a little more strict. But fatefully they were forced to move by a situation in Pottsylvania and live in Frostible Falls, thing that is having stuggles with their children.

Emilio Boris, the eldest son named after his Father, was acting like a responsable big brother taking care of his sibblings even though he sometimes ended Fighting with his sister, Alison. He always had shown to be a good brother and an incredible pianist, thing that kind of make proud and unamused their parents. Natasha Alexandra, named after her mother and is the first daughter Boris and Natasha had, is one of the most quiet girl but also had shown to had a big character and also had shown to have more struggles. Alexandra is capable to defend herself, she had a great knownledge in archery. She normaly stay away from social activity. Alison Alejandra, the second daughter of the family, is one of the most smartest kids. She is a gifted girl but actually she can be snooty around Emilio, who always keep fighting. And then we got Tony Christopher, the youngest son, he always like to make some pranks and also bother her older sister, Alexandra. Tony had shown that he can be a troublemaker but also a good brother in different ocations.

"YOU ARE DEATH FOR THIS, TONY" Alexandra chased Tony through all the house

For example the first day of school in Frostible Falls. Tony made a prank to her sister, Alexandra, by drawing a mustache in her while she was still sleeping, but Alexandra doesn't take pranks as a fun thing and she is in a bad mood which resulted in her wanting to kill her little brother.

"You two calm down" Emilio stopped both "Take a big breath and-"

"Actually I suggest, that we should fix this with mom" Alison came through the hall

"I'm trying to solve this problem as a good older brother" Emilio protested

"And I'm saying a suggestion" Alison said freshly

"Who cares about that?" Alexandra growled "I gonna kill him anyway"

"You four, stop fighting" Natasha came crossing her arms "Go and prepare yourselfs, I do not want problems from you four in thid house. Understood?"

"Yes, mom" They sighed as their walked away.

That morning didn't start pretty well for them. First of all having trouble with some pranks and then having themself fighting about who is right. It was more than clear that the kids sometimes couldn't get along.

"Have a great day" Boris smiled "I know that is hard from you, and this is not Pottsylvania. But we are starting a new chapter"

"Thanks anyways" Alexandra hugged him and then her mother

"Please be good..with each other but also with the others..if you want to" Natasha said "I know that you have other dreams"

"We love you" They smiled before going to their bus.

"This is hard for them" Natasha sighed.

It didn't take a long time to the bus to arrive. The school hasn't started yet, so there was a lot of kids in the field or any place but not inside school. The girls seem to be a little confuse before smashing with a group of kids with black hair.

"We are so sorry" The girls help the other to stand up "We should watch"

"It's okay" One girl with a long black hair and blue eyes said. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jean jaket and of course blue jeans. "We were too…in another world..too"

"Confuse" A girl similar but more younger with a purple jacket, pink t-shirt, black leggins with a long pink skirt and light Brown boots , smiled.

"Rebecca Veronica" Rebecca presented herself

"Elioty Maria, call me Elie if you prefer" Ellie said

"Emilio Boris" A green eyed boy wearing a similar Academy blue school uniform smiled "Know me by my first name"

"Natasha Alexandra" The girl with the jean jacket said "Please know me by my Middle name"

"Alison Alejandra" The girl with the purple jacket smiled

"Tony Christopher" A boy similar to the other kid well dressed smiled. He was wearing a yellow sweater and using black pants. Rebecca seem a little interested in him.

"You are new?" Elie asked them

"Yep" Alexandra said "You too?"

"Yea" Rebecca nodded "we are new in town. Our parents died in a war"

"We came from a land which is going through a hard situation" Tony explained

"Well, at least we aren't the only girls who actually are going through a hard..and are new in the same time" Rebecca smiled "It's good do meet new people who actually understand you"

"Can we actually sit together in class or in lunch?" Tony asked

"Why not?" The girls smiled

The bell ringed and eveyone went through their clases. Who would expecteted that old tv enemies family would get along

 ** _I do not own everything, I'm hope you will like it. This is my first fanfic here. Probably I can summitt here my deviant art one shoots of elena of Avalor and write a lot of other histories I want to make a fanfic of._**


End file.
